1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for movably projecting still images on a surface in such a manner that the still images may be displayed to simulate moving images.
2) Description of Related Art
U.S. 2006/0146295 disclose a method an device for combing images from at least two light projectors to provide an invisible transition zone between at least two light projectors.
U.S. 2009/0015799 discloses a laser projection system that uses common household objects such as a lampshade as a projection screen. The disclosed system is useful as a pet exerciser system that relies on projection a series of moving images.
U.S. 2009/0027629 discloses an image projection method and projector that is capable of changing the aspect ratio or resolution of a projection image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,699 discloses a multiple target projection system that has an image display that is formed by a projection assembly that uses a stationary mirror that reflects the image display to a movable mirror.